The Crooked Path
The Crooked Path is the seventh episode in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the fifty-first episode overall in the series. It premiered in the United States on July 7th, 2015. Official Description The Ninja now have all the items they need to get to the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master but before they can figure out the last riddle that leads to the location of the tomb, Ronin steals the sword to give to Morro in exchange for his soul, and the Ninja and Nya are unable to stop him. Plot At Steep Wisdom, Zane is putting up a "closed for renovations" sign while the other Ninja are building fortifications, anticipating a ghost attack. Inside the tea shop, Misako and Wu are attempting to figure out the final clue, though are interrupted when the security system goes off. The Ninja spring into action with their water balloons, only to discover it is the Postman delivering a letter. Meanwhile, Ronin is cleaning up R.E.X. while Nya attempts to reverse the water's flow at the fountain. The mercenary advises her not to try so hard, which ends up working and the Water Ninja successful reverses the flow. Ronin goes back to washing his vehicle, but is telepathically contacted by Bansha ordering him to steal the Sword of Sanctuary in exchange for removing his curse. Ronin begins searching the tea shop for it, but is interrupted when everyone enters for Misako to give her presentation on how to locate the tomb. The Falcon then projects the third symbol, which Misako explains means the tomb. Wu notes that the tomb is guarded by three deadly tests, which can only be passed using the Sword of Sanctuary. Misako then realized that if one used the sword on the map on the back of the Airjitzu scroll, it would reveal the tomb's location. While they are busy, Ronin slips out and sneaks into one of the side buildings where he finds the sword's case. However, Nya is also there, holding the sword. A fight breaks out between the two, resulting in Ronin claiming the sword. He runs outside only to find the Ninja there. However, they quickly become entangled in their ghost security system, leaving Ronin to flee into the tea shop where he finds Wu and Misako armed and waiting for him. With the sword's reflective blade, Ronin defeats them with ease and apparently escapes in R.E.X. The Ninja board the Bounty while Wu summons his Elemental Dragon for him and Misako. They quickly catch up to R.E.X., only to find it empty. Ronin meanwhile has taken a small boat down the river and Nya catches up to him. Though she tries to reverse the flow of the river, it is too much and Ronin escapes. The thief arrives in Stiix and journeys to his old pawn shop where Morro and his allies are hiding out. Ghoultar inspects the sword to make sure it is real, then hands it to Morro who uses it on the scroll to find the location of the tomb. However, the Master of Wind changes the deal, as he wants the Ninja as well. Ronin refuses, but Ghoultar grabs him as Morro still has a need for the thief. Back at Steep Wisdom, the Ninja, Wu, and Misako debate about where Morro could be, though they are interrupted when the Falcon displays a message from Ronin who claims the tomb is in the Caves of Despair. Wu notes that they have been there, though there was no sign of a tomb. While the Ninja are suspicious, they decide it is worth the risk and leave for the caves. Back in Stiix, Morro leaves Ronin as Lloyd, free of his possession though locked in a cage, declares that he would never have been the Green Ninja. Morro orders him to save his strength so he can use it, then announces that they will leave at dawn for the tomb. The Ninja arrive at the Caves of Despair and quickly locate the third symbol, though unbeknownst to them it was created by Ghoultar. They soon discover four lamps and believe them to be the first test, though after Kai takes one, they realize they are just regular lamps. The Ninja continue to follow the tunnel and come across a kethanol geyser near where Morro's skeleton lays. Ghoultar then reveals himself and causes a cave in, trapping the Ninja. P.I.X.A.L. locates an opening, though the geyser prepares to go off. Cole sticks a rock into it to stop it, though Zane declares that his action has multiplied the damage tenfold. The Ninja use Airjitzu to get to the opening and soon come across a mine cart. A wild ride through the caves ensures, ending with them defeating Ghoultar and being saved by R.E.X. They climb into the flying vessel where they receive a message from Ronin who offers R.E.X. as an apology for stealing the sword and gives them the real location of the tomb before revealing this would be the last time they hear from him. The Ninja realize that the reason the tomb was never found was because it was actually located in the ocean. The Ninja take control of the vessel and fly towards the tomb as the Caves of Despair are destroyed behind them. Locations Visited *Steep Wisdom *Stiix *Caves of Despair Cast *Bansha - Kathleen Barr *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Ghoultar - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Mailman - Michael Adamthwaite *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Errors *While Ronin tries to get the Sword of Sanctuary from Nya, he threw his hat at her. However, in the next shot, it ended up in the opposite side of the room and switched positions after he got the sword from her. *In previous episodes, Morro would retain his voice when he possessed someone, but when he possessed Ronin, the thief spoke in his usual voice. **However, he may only want to use his own voice when he possesses someone. ***Also, he might have used Ronin's voice so the Ninja wouldn't suspect something was suspicious. *When Morro is talking to Lloyd, Ghoultar's bandana is down, yet in the rest of the scene, he has it around his mouth. *When P.I.X.A.L. told Zane there was an obstacle, her mouth doesn't move. Notes * Morro's corpse is discovered by the Ninja, having decomposed to bone except for his hair. Gallery MoS51Airjitzu.png MoS51BOOM.png MoS51Cart.png MoS51Catch.png MoS51CaveRed.png MoS51Caves1.png MoS51Clues.png MoS51ColeBucket.png MoS51DealChange.png MoS51Empty.png MoS51End.png MoS51EyeScan.png MoS51GetHim.png MoS51GhoulArt.png MoS51GhoulGuard.png MoS51GoGet.png MoS51Hidden.png MoS51HoloClues.png MoS51Into.png MoS51JayLantern.png MoS51KaiTest.png MoS51Lanterns.png MoS51LavaMoro.png MoS51Lloyd.png MoS51Misakoready.png MoS51NoWay.png MoS51Nya6.png MoS51NyaReverse.png MoS51NyaSmirk.png MoS51NyaSword.png MoS51NyaTry.png MoS51Pixal1.png MoS51Pixal2.png MoS51PositiveJay.png MoS51Postman.png MoS51PresenTar.png MoS51RealPlace.png MoS51REXWash.png MoS51RoninEscape.png MoS51RoninHolo.png MoS51RoninMessage.png MoS51RoninSail.png MoS51Room.png MoS51Save.png MoS51Search.png MoS51Set.png MoS51Shop.png MoS51SkeleMorro.png MoS51SkyClear.png MoS51Steep2.png MoS51SteepOpen.png MoS51StiixStreets.png MoS51SurpriseKiss.png MoS51TakeALift.png MoS51Taunt.png MoS51TeamMeet.png MoS51ThreeFlyers.png MoS51ThroneRoom.png MoS51TimeToPay.png MoS51TRAP.png MoS51Trip.png MoS51Tunnel.png MoS51Useless.png MoS51VisionRonin.png MoS51Where.png MoS51WhiteDragon.png MoS51WindSymbol.png MoS51Wrap.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Possession episodes